Escapist
by lord-daegoth
Summary: Time passes and things change, as Sasami ages and becomes synonymous with Tsunami tenchi chooses her over the others. With no reason to stay and a broken heart, Ryoko sets off to find her place in the universe and begin healing.


"Why her?" she growled to no one through gritted teeth, tears standing in her eyes. The worst thing was she hadn't only lost the man she loved but she couldn't even be angry about it without losing everyone else in her life. Her question wasn't even worth answering, they'd all seen it coming. Eventually Sasami was going to grow up and the fact that she was a better match for Tenchi wasn't even contestable.

Ryoko could accept that. As much as she loved him and as much as she'd tried to be there for him, she was no contest for Sasami – or Tsunami. That grated on her nerves as well. Not only was she prettier and better at just about everything she now outstripped Ryoko in terms of power. After Z she knew she wasn't number one anymore but now more and more people were becoming her equal even in what she excelled at.

She watched the leaves blow past, carried from the edges of the city to here. She perched atop the skyscraper, hoping the wind would help her. She'd always found it relaxing before, like a caressing hand from a mother she never knew – because either Washu was lying or Kagato's brainwashing had erased the memories.

Now, however, it just felt cold. There was no feeling anymore. Everything seemed dull and lifeless. Even the people, scurrying around below her just seemed like the motion of particles more than the rush of life. Ryoko knew there were answers to her problems – but were they the right choices? She could ask Washu to erase her memory, like Kagato had, and the pain would disappear – how could you miss someone you never knew? Even as she thought it she knew that wasn't right. How far had she come as a person?

She wasn't a monster any more, she'd learnt to adapt to situations that brute force couldn't help her with. She'd learnt to fit in almost. She couldn't abandon that. She'd made the decision long ago that even if Tenchi didn't love her she would be there for him. How could she do that with no memory?

Not that Tenchi needed her. Even though they all knew that he'd picked her with his heart and not his head it was still the right choice in terms of politics. Ayeka would stay for her little sister, mihoshi was still the galaxy police officer for this system, Washu would still keep an eye on him because of the light hawk wings. In fact, out of all of them, Ryoko was now the only one with no reason to stay.

The more she thought about it, the more the answer became clear. She had no reason to stay, so why should she? Last time she'd the galaxy she'd been a slave and worse a monster. She'd never seen the places she wanted to see and she'd never just been around because she wanted to. So why not? She could always come back and visit.

Of course, this meant letting the others know. They'd worry which, as much as she'd love to make Tsunami uncomfortable, she just couldn't do to them. After all, they were the only family they had. She shuddered, she'd have to go back to the house – and she had no desire to look Tenchi or Sasami in the face. She just couldn't do it.

After pondering it for the better part of an hour, the thought hit her hard enough for her to laugh that she hadn't thought of it earlier – she'd leave a note! It was perfect… though she'd still have to see Washu. After learning about Washu's true form, Tenchi had immediately released them to her. The universe was a dangerous place and Ryoko didn't really want to go exploring without them.

She waited. She wanted to go back well after sundown. Since she couldn't just teleport into Washu's lab and had to go through the door she wanted everyone asleep before that happened. The last thing she wanted was someone spotting her. Hiding pain she was good at, but she didn't trust herself not to have a breakdown if she saw those two together.

Though, she had to give herself credit for, she hadn't when they'd announced it. It'd hurt, yes, but she hadn't cracked. She'd said congratulations and excused herself politely – instead of socking Tsunami in the face like she'd wanted to. Just picturing them together made her blood boil and made her stomach feel like ice.

She checked the time on the giant TV boards. Half eleven… late enough that everyone should be asleep. She'd have to wake Washu but that was okay. As much as the little scientist could be a pain she was always as serious as the situation. She'd know why Ryoko wanted to leave quietly.

She felt herself leave reality for a split second before she materialised in the Misaki house. She floated through the front door, not trusting any of the creaky floorboards to keep her hidden. She was less than three metres from the door to Washu's lab when something heavy cannoned into her side, knocking her into the wall. Great, Ryoko thought to herself, at least Washu will be awake now.

"Ryoko!" Sasami's voice came from the dark "we were so worried."

"Jeez kiddo, you remind me of your mother. I'm fine, honest. I just need to talk to Washu."

"If you're fine why are you sneaking in during the middle of the night?" she persisted.

"Because I knew people would try and crowd me," Ryoko told her pointedly. "Which is exactly what I didn't want."

"Sasami," Ayeka's voice echoed down the stairs, "what was that noise?"

"Nothing," she said, and Ryoko sighed audibly. "Ryoko's just got back," She finished. Ryoko was just glad that Sasami couldn't see her face in the dark. She teleported from Sasami's pseudo death grip to Washu's door and slipped inside as fast as possible. Lucky for her, the diminutive scientist was still up working.

"Hey, Washu, I have a favour to ask," she called, holding the door closed. She could feel the pushing on the other side.

"You want the gems?" Washu said absently, more of a statement then a question. As much as their connection irritated Ryoko, it'd save plenty of explaining.

"Can I have them?" She answered.

"If you've thought this through. Just don't forget to come visit some time." Washu paused for a moment, "and don't forget to get some carrots for Ryo-Ohki,"

"As if she'd let me forget that." Ryoko laughed, "Tell the others where I've gone. Make sure they don't worry about me." Washu's face was the only answer Ryoko needed as she felt the gems reattach in their proper places. The gentle smile, the same one that she'd used when Ryoko and Zero had become one being. Ryoko flashed her a farewell smile and opened the door. As she dashed past Tsunami, who had fallen into the lab, Ryoko vanished into the night.

It took a while for Ryo-ohki to catch up. The spaceship didn't want to leave Tenchi and the others. Ryoko sympathised, neither did she, but this was the only solution. She couldn't live in a house with those two at the moment – she just couldn't. Eventually Ryo-ohki realised that.


End file.
